Cobras
by Shuny Amamiya
Summary: Harry descobre o que realmente aconteceu na noite em que os Riddle foram mortos. SLASH. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, nós sabemos. Entretanto, seja agradável e não comente isso quando eu estiver por perto :)  
**Aviso-mór:** Essa fic contém **SLASH**. **Gosta?** Leia. **Não gosta?** Não perca seu tempo. **Não sabe o que é?** É quando homens decidem se agarrar. Isso, a ga rrar. Pronto, já expliquei :D

**Pairing:** Morfino Gaunt / Tom Riddle (primeira fic do casal já conhecida? Ai que liindo )

**Sumário:** Harry descobre o que realmente aconteceu na noite em que os Riddle foram mortos.

* * *

** Cobras.**

* * *

Em mais um dos dias em que Harry esperava ansioso por mais um encontro com Dumbledore. Sem nada para fazer foi sem esperanças até a sala do diretor, desejando que este estivesse já de volta com aquele olhar azul céu que mesmo em dias como os que viviam, não perdera a calma ou tampouco a ternura para com o garoto. Entretanto, ao adentrar a sala notou sem falsa surpresa que continuava vazia. Harry sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima, decidindo não voltar agora à Sala Comunal. Ele deu uma olhada a sua volta e tudo parecia no mesmo lugar desde sua última aula como diretor, inclusive uma certa bacia de pedra com brilho azul pérola em seu interior. 

A primeira vista, o garoto pensou que talvez o diretor pudesse ter esquecido a penseira ali quando deixou Hogwarts; devia estar com muita pressa ou coisa parecida, poderia ser uma missão (e ao pensar assim sentiu algo remexer em seu íntimo como se o arranhasse por dentro) importante demais para se preocupar com a substancia nem líquida nem gasosa que havia lá dentro... Entretanto, não era do feitio de um homem como Dumbledore deixar as coisas desse jeito, principalmente esse tipo de memória, tão exposta. Parecia planejado.

Harry levantou e foi em direção a penseira sem hesitar; o objeto parecia estar ali só para ele, chamá-lo, aquele brilho meio azul claro, meio perolado tremeluzindo e refletindo-se em quase todo o cômodo. Parou frente a penseira respirando com dificuldade, e ávido de tanta curiosidade, deixou o rosto chegar bem perto de seu conteúdo perolado.

Harry viu a mesma casa minúscula e a sala que servia também de cozinha, mas as coisas pareciam diferentes. Ele via Voldemort ainda adolescente adentrando a casa do tio, mas não era mais como antes; no lugar já não havia mais luz sequer e Morfino começava a voltar aos sentidos.

Tom foi ao encontro do tio e, ainda agachado falou em língua de cobra:

- O trouxa teve o que merecia. - Ainda atordoado Morfino olhou para Tom.

- Trouxa imundo, o queridinho da minha irmã... Aquela traidorazinha imunda...

- Mas agora ele pagou.

- Você o matou? – O rosto de Morfino mostrava-se coberto de excitação.

- Ele e todo o resto da família. – 'Família de trouxas imundos, é o que eles são' ele ouviu Morfino murmurar.

- E doeu?

- O que?

- O trouxa sentiu dor, ou você matou logo?

- Matei de uma vez, não queria perder meu tempo naquele lugar.

- Devia ter arruinado o rosto dele, se quer saber. O rosto que minha irmã gostava de ver todo dia pela janela enquanto suspirava. Aquela idiotazinha...

Riddle observava Morfino enquanto esse ria ao se lembrar da desgraça da irmã. A cena era curiosa; os dois estavam sentados sobre os joelhos no meio da sala imunda, Morfino com um ar divertido e satisfeito por saber que o trouxa que sua irmã tanto amara agora estava morto, e Tom com uma expressão curiosa no rosto jovem e bonito, algo entre interesse e volúpia, os olhos ainda escuros brilhando com uma luz levemente avermelhada. A única iluminação vinha da rua e do céu.

- E então? – Perguntou ao tio.

- Então o que, garoto?

- Como ficamos?

- Então Morfino fica como está, não fica?

- Eu lhe fiz um favor. Nos fiz um favor. Quero as honrarias.

- Do que está falando? – Morfino parecia não entender.

- Eu quero o anel. – Seus olhos baixaram em direção ao anel feio de pedra preta. O olhar cobiçoso cada vez mais latente.

- O anel de meu pai não sai daqui, ele me mata se souber que não tenho mais anel.

- Eu quero o anel, tio. – Tom pediu com um tom malicioso na voz. Morfino levou um choque ao notar que _ele_ era o tio que o garoto falava. Pareceu pensar sobre a proposta e abriu a boca várias vezes produzindo apenas alguns murmúrios como 'anel inútil' e 'mestiço idiota'.

- Eu quero o anel. Por favor. – Tom acabara de se lembrar do que Dumbledore havia lhe dito sobre bons modos anos antes.

- Você quer o anel, você quer o anel. Faça por merecer e o _titio_ dá o anel pra você. – Morfino cantarolava com uma vozinha debochada. Só não era mais divertido do que era brincar com as cobras. _Cobras_.

Morfino notou que o garoto estava mais próximo quando sentiu mãos estranhas em sua perna.

- Vou fazer por merecer. – Tom respondeu a Morfino.

Suas mãos agora abriam com facilidade as calças imundas de Morfino, enquanto observava o mesmo com um olhar entediado. Quando Morfino menos esperou, o garoto a sua frente já havia posto para fora de sua calça seu membro e começava a acariciá-lo de forma suave. Embora nunca tivesse sentido algo parecido com suas cobras, aquilo parecia bom, e quando Tom aumentou a intensidade das carícias logo depois dos seguidos movimentos de vai e vem, Morfino disfarçou um ou dois gemidos.

Seu corpo começava a estremecer com os toques do garoto, e quando Morfino fez menção de tocá-lo também, Tom parou com os movimentos e recolheu-se um pouco diante do mais velho.

Morfino sibilou algo parecido com desagrado.

- Achei que você fosse se esforçar para conseguir o anel.

Tom ainda o olhava com indiferença.

- Eu ainda não consigo fazer tudo sozinho, titio Morfino. – Um tom sarcástico perceptível na voz.

O recuo anterior foi apenas para maior acomodação do Riddle jovem. Apoiado pelos cotovelos, o adolescente alcançou o membro ereto do mais velho com as mãos e, logo depois, seus lábios começaram o trabalho.

Ao começar a sentir a língua do outro percorrendo de cima à baixo seu membro e o retorno dos arrepios e tremores, Morfino executou um movimento automático: agarrou Tom pelos cabelos e puxou-o mais para si, a fim de apaziguar seu sofrimento. Mas o garoto entendeu apenas como um sinal de aprovação, e sentindo um leve arrepio na nuca, sua língua chegou ao topo do percurso e de uma vez, Riddle cobriu o membro a sua frente com a boca quente.

De repente tudo ao redor foi escurecendo. Uma mesa simples e escura aparecia e sentado com os braços sobre ela, havia um Dumbledore um pouco mais jovem, com uma expressão alarmada. Do outro lado sentava Morfino, com uma expressão meio abobalhada, porém com um sorriso saudosista no rosto.

E então, ao tirar depressa sua cabeça da penseira, Harry soube que a lembrança que havia visto no último encontro estava incompleta.

_Victória Paiter._

* * *

**Agradecimento: **à _Isabella Mauch_ por me encorajar a terminar a fic : 


End file.
